workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 10 (AIAG)
Review Responses: Kego66: Harry still has time. keyblademeister88: I honestly wasn't counting the ritual much, I learned from my previous story (TROHP), and the Time Chamber, I feel, was a better alternative. ray233: I'm glad you're loving it. anarion87: Thank you. Gime'SS: You're welcome. Yaw6113: Thank you. hybrid3y3: Thank you, it will be completed very soon, this is chapter ten of thirteen. This story is a prequel for a Star War/Harry Potter Crossover. Charles Ceaser: Thank you, I generally update everyday. naruto: Thank you, I will. November 2nd, 1994. The time since Harry's selection as a champion was surprisingly pleasant. He had acquired more magical power than all of the other champions combined, much to Delacour's shock. Harry had destroyed five horcruxes now: the one in himself, the cup, the diadem; which Harry kept for himself, the diary, and the locket. Only the diary was destroyed, the other items were preserved. Harry certainly wasn't going to destroy himself! Harry was enjoying having the knowledge, skill, and experience of Voldemort. And he was using it better too boot. But Harry wasn't resting on his laurels and was actually continuing his studies further with wandless magic and filling gaps left from Tom's weaknesses and deficiencies, which were quite extensive. Harry had surpassed Tom's skills in: Alchemy, warding, rituals, blood magic, and Animagus training. It wasn't everyday that you got to compare yourself to someone so powerful, and actually felt good about yourself. Harry had already surpassed Tom in magical power, though Tom could still greatly increase his own. Harry, while proud of his new Mage status, couldn't pause and truly enjoy it. He was going to accelerate his ascension by leaps and bounds and try defeating Tom in a timely manner. To that end, he informed McGonagall and Flitwick of his intention to take his OWLs and NEWTs early, and then pursue Masteries in them. They both understood and Flitwick even offered to take Harry on as his apprentice, which Harry readily agreed to. Harry's plans would leave him with only two subjects to study: Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, both were an excuse for Harry to stay at Hogwarts. That wasn't to say that the last two days had been purely pleasant. Several outspoken people had started harassing him and slandering him. Ernest 'Ernie' Macmillan spoke out and his father had chosen to punish his son and pay a rather large fine to avoid Harry killing his only child in an Honor Duel. Hannah Abbott's family opted to finally consent to a marriage contract with Lady Longbottom, and Hannah and Neville would be married when they both turned seventeen. Unfortunately, not everyone was willing to take the punishment demanded for the actions of their heirs. Lord Smith was confident that his son could defeat 'the jumped-up half-blood'. Zacharias was killed in moments and his father soon stepped up to avenge his son... and only lasted a slightly longer amount of time. Harry won House Smith in under a minute and their wealth, assets, titles, and votes were all added to his own. House Parkinson soon joined them in extinction and Harry added more power to his own. Harry had made his point and both the Dark and Light Factions realized he wouldn't tolerate their actions against him... Harry Potter was on the warpath and would destroy any enemy who revealed themself. Molly Weasley had to be drug from Hogwarts kicking and screaming when she saw what Harry did to Ronald. Arthur merely seemed resigned, he knew what his son was becoming and had let his wife continue ruining him by over-feeding him, encouraging his downward spiral, and villifying Lord Potter. Arthur blamed himself for not standing up to his domineering wife, and if he had, then his youngest son might still be whole. In the end, all Arthur could do was stun his wife to prevent her from doing more damage or get herself killed by Lord Potter's righteous wrath. November 13th, 1994. It was finally the day of the Wand Weighing Ceremony, and Harry had been working tirelessly on acquiring more skill and power... He mastered Alchemy under Time Compression and could now freely create his own Philosopher Stone. Harry had surpassed Voldemort, Grindelwald, and Dumbledore in wandless magic; according to Nicolas and Perenelle and his own absorbed experience, and was attempting to master the Patronus Charm wandlessly. Harry would be keeping his unofficial Alchemy Mastery and ability to achieve immortality secret... he had no desire to fend off constant theft attempts or be targeted by greedy and talentless people seeking immortality to waste. Harry also intended to re-enter the Time Chamber and master the Peverell and Gryffindor family magic... after this stupid ceremony. As soon as Bagman noticed Harry, he promptly bounded forward, rudely leaving a conversation, and all so that he could unknowingly annoy Harry. "Ah, here he is! Champion number four! In you come, Harry, in you come ... nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment." "We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman, Harry resisted the urge to snort derisively. "The expert's upstairs now with Longbottom. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward her. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet..." Rita nodded respectfully to Lord Potter, not willing to cross someone so powerful; especially not when that person could put her in Azkaban and ensure that she never worked again. It didn't hurt that he enjoyed unleashing Rita on his enemies either and gave her plenty of chances to use her talents. The other judges, Mr. Ollivander, and Percy Weasley entered minutes later and everyone took their seats. "May I present Mr. Ollivander?" said Augusta, taking her seat at the judges' table and talking to the champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament." "And I'm sorry for all the inappropriate jokes that I will make about this ceremony." Harry said, getting smirks from Viktor and Cedric. Mr. Ollivander sighed in annoyance, having dealt with such jokes before. "Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" Harry watched him examine her wand... "I didn't know girls could have those, I should avoid darkly lit rooms for the first time with a new girl from now on." Harry whispered to Cedric, causing him to snort and get glared at by Delacour. "And he liked her wand so much that she got flowers afterward. I have a new standard to compare myself too now." Harry said causing several people to laugh; including Delacour herself. "Mr. Diggory, you next." When Cedric admitting to polishing his wand, Harry had to take the chance. "You must be flexible, then." Harry commented, causing several people to laugh while Diggory blushed a deep red. "All those girls pine after you and pursue you, and you tend to your own urges..." Harry added with a smirk, causing more laughter. "Unless you count Mr. Ollivander playing with your wand..." More laughter, before Ollivander pronounced himself satisfied. "Satisfied him in under a minute..." More laughter and an annoyed glare from Diggory. "Mr. Krum, if you please." When Ollivander commented on his wands thickness and rigidity... "Someones satisfied, looks like Krum's giving him something to adapt too. We'll have to brag about Krum to all those girls here, we saw it before they did..." More laughter and a smirk from Krum and Karkaroff. "Which leaves... Lord Potter." Ollivander said. Harry rose from his seat and handed over his wand, dreading the treatment that he treated the others too. "Ah. This wand has known very powerful magic..." Harry gave him an unamused look for his 'accidental blabbing'. "And I sense you're trying to surpass the need for a wand by mastering wandless magic..." Harry glared, really tempted to hurt the old man for how he was getting his revenge. Eventually the old man smirked and said that his wand was in perfect condition. Sadly, Harry had to endure an interview and photo-shoot. But at least he got to flirt with Fleur, who actually seemed quite receptive to his advances now, and was flirting right back. Fleur loved his power, his implied skill, and his personality, and found him to be quite desirable physically and otherwise. Eventually, Harry was able to return to the Chamber to study his family magic... November 24th, 1994. It was the day of the first task and Harry was annoyed. This tournament was such an inconvenience for him! It was an even bigger annoyance! Harry owned the Dragon Sanctuary and he had to prevent real eggs from being used in this worthless tournament, the Ministry and Percy tried causing trouble about it, but Harry informed them he would void the contract and then ruin everyone who opposed him on the matter and tried scamming him out of money. The manager of the sanctuary was quickly sacked and replaced by his immediate subordinate who opposed using real eggs in the first place. If that wasn't enough, then Harry also had to inform Diggory of the Dragons being part of the first task, with him being too honest to go and discover the task like other more pragmatic champions. But at least he managed to study the Gryffindor and Emrys family magic, and he was getting better at controlling storms, wind, and lightning. Sadly, however, Harry didn't account for needing living creatures to practice his Peverell Necromancy. Harry had learned all the wandless magic that Nicolas knew and was now learning what Perenelle knew of wandless magic, while debating what to learn next. Harry could already cast the Fidelius Charm, which he was incredibly proud of, so they couldn't teach him that. His knowledge of Alchemy, wandless magic, blood magic, battle magic, warding, rituals, and dueling was already superb. Harry decided that filling in the gaps in his knowledge was the best use of their time. But he needed to focus on the first task, though it would be easy for him. Why? He was more intelligent than those who had devised these inane tasks! Harry was waiting, bored out of his mind, for his turn at this stupid task. Bagman had already offered to help Harry cheat, but Harry quickly rejected him and told him this tournament was already too easy for him. The whistle blew and Harry jumped to his feet and quickly exited the tent, almost running to get the task over. Harry enacted his 'grand plan'. He extended his magic in the form of telekinesis and quickly pulled the golden egg to him, ending the task in under a minute and walking out among shocked silence. "Harry Potter got his egg with a wandless Summoning Charm?" Bagman asked, causing Harry to roll his eyes at his stupidity. Harry just walked out of the damn stadium, having had his fill of stupidity for the day. Secretly, he disillusioned himself, so that he could get his scores, but not be annoyed any further. "And he just left... he really doesn't like this tournament and has repeatedly called it stupid, worthless, and a waste of time." "And now for the scores..." A ten from Madame Maxime. A ten from Percival Weasley. A ten from Augusta Longbottom. A ten from Ludo Bagman. A two from Igor Karkaroff... who was quickly booed by almost everyone. Harry truly left: having no further reason to stick around, and was so eager to get some distance from everyone that he just disapparated away. December 21st, 1994. Winter Solstice. The last month was was spent training intensely. Harry had managed to take his OWLs and his NEWTs in Charms and Transfiguration early, by exploiting his fame, and he passed them with grades better than Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Filius Flitwick themselves, which Harry was quite proud of. Harry was quite lucky that they only had a few people to grade with his own work and could tell him his results quickly. Harry had finally been awarded his Potions Mastery after creating a potion of his own: A Strength Potion that permanently enhanced strength for years afterward due to an alchemic process. It was only a 25% boost, but that was quite a lot. Horace, who gave Harry permission to refer to him as such, was pleased with his achievement, but would greatly miss his new favorite student. Harry mastered all the wandless magic that Perenelle had to teach him, with his new extra free time, and was working on his Defense Against the Dark Arts Mastery, and was progressing quickly on it. Having Tom's knowledge helped, but Harry already knew a lot of what Tom knew and was only benefiting from his greater experience in casting the spells. According to Perenelle, Harry could have his Mastery by the end of the year, but Harry wanted it sooner than that. Harry was also undertaking his Charms Mastery at the same time and impressing Flitwick with his progress. Secretly, Harry was also training in the spells in the Time Chamber, to increase his learning speed and to master the newly taught spells much faster. Harry had gotten much better at controlling storms and could now control one a local level, but it was incredibly draining. Harry was reassured by Morgana that he would improve, but that he did need to gain far more magical power, and Harry agreed and cited Dumbledore and Riddles respective powers as other reasons to take her advice. Dumbledore was most likely a tier-three Mage and could have easily been an Archmage if he didn't play politics, teach, or run Hogwarts into the ground. Harry intended to surpass Dumbledore in skill and power, having already surpassed Tom in his own opinion, and Harry was eager to become the best in Britain... after Morgana, but she was incredibly skilled and powerful. Harry didn't mind being second to her though; she had sex with him and didn't want to hurt him. In Harry's on-going struggle to gain power, he was taught to bolster his power by draining power from ley-lines... This enabled him to boost his power by ten-percent a month, plus the gains from his intense training. It was Morgana's secret weapon and how she was able to eventually kill the disturbingly powerful Merlin. But that would have to wait... for another month. For now, it was time for another Wizengamot meeting. With Tom plotting his return and the Dark Mark darkening, Harry had decided to go for what he hoped to be his killing blow on the Dark Faction. "For our final matter of business, Lord Potter has proposed an amendment to the Azkaban Charter..." Dumbledore said, in disapproval. The amendment would execute all marked Death Eaters or ransom them for two-hundred and fifty thousand Galleons per life sentence. "We will begin debate on this matter now." Dumbledore added with a sigh. "What is there to debate?" Theodore Nott questioned with an angry sneer. "It's a blatant attempt to murder more members of the Dark Faction or bankrupt us!" "Azkaban has a lot of people with life sentences, and they are just going to sit there for life or eventually escape. I say we put them out of their misery, they're all beaten and I see no reason to prolong their suffering any longer. This is also a chance to turn Azkaban profitable instead of being a constant budget problem. We could have foreign countries pay a fee to keep their own prisoners there and that money could be used for good." Harry replied, though Nott had actually read his intentions correctly. "These people are a blight upon society and are only wasting the Ministry's resources. All this amendment asks, all I ask, is that this burden is eased through the specified two methods. Honestly, why do we keep people alive for a life sentence, or multiple such sentences? At the very least people with two or more should be executed. There are several departments that need more funding and this amendment is the answer to that dangerous problem." Harry said winning more support from the Light and Grey Factions. Theodore Nott looked downright murderous. Arnaut Rosier, a weak-minded idiot, who was mentally addled by the Dark Arts, looked like he was about to try murdering Harry. Hestia Carrow looked indifferent. Marcus Flint was looking murderously at Harry, and so were Alphonse Rowle, Adelina Rookwood, and Adeleide Dolohov. "Honestly, Nott, I don't see your problem with this act... You despise blood traitors, yes?" Nott nodded in agreement, having already forgotten what Harry said on the train. "These people allowed a half-blood, who lied about being a pure-blood, to mark them like cattle and are by definition blood traitors of the highest order. Honestly, you protect your natural enemies by opposing this amendment and embrace hypocrisy by sparing your own family while shunning anyone who does the same. Lead by example, if you wish to champion a belief, or let that belief die." Dumbledore was gaping in shock at how Harry had tried manipulating them. He even backed them into a philosophical corner in the process! If they still opposed the amendment, then they would be labeled blood-traitors! "I'm not changing my position on this amendment!" Arnaut Rosier said angrily, having partially ignored part of what Harry had said. "Then you, Arnaut Rosier, and your entire House are blood traitors." Harry replied, enraging the weak-minded nutter. "I challenge you to an Honor Duel, you son of a mudblood!" He almost screeched, his behavior strongly reminding Sirius Black of his cousin Bellatrix. "I accept, blood traitor," Harry said with a smirk. Taking out Rosier would render two Dark Faction votes inactive, until someone could take his place or until Harry could acquire another victory over House Rosier and seize it. Harry and Rosier both went below the seating area, drawing their wands as they walked. "Begin when ready..." Dumbledore said sadly, already suspecting Harry's true intentions. The duel was over in moments and only Harry was fast enough to cast a spell... One spell that destroyed Rosier and splattered what was left of him all over the floor. Harry had just weakened the Dark Faction to decrease it's votes and increase the odds of the amendment passing. Albus Dumbledore was impressed and disgusted in equal measures by Harry's actions. Sirius was concerned, but privately admitted that the kid was a lost cause and that Harry was right eliminate him. "Anyone else who wishes to profess their new status as a blood traitor? What about you Flint? You're weak in mind and magic, perhaps you should continue your houses downward descent?" Harry said with a smirk, taunting the weakling. "You're just almost a squib anyway, it'd be over quick, but I would make time for you... out of pity." Here, several people laughed at Flint. Harry was getting a lot of attention from Dark-aligned females though, and most, regardless of faction, greatly admired his power. Fortunately, Harry's goading provoked Flint into challenging him to an Honor Duel, where Flint was quickly defeated, and his Houses assets and titles were seized by Harry. Sadly, he couldn't goad Nott and Selwyn into challenging him, and eventually the vote on the amendment was called by Dumbledore... It didn't pass. It was close to passing, but lacked just a few more essential votes. Judging by the pleased looks on Dumbledore's, Arthur Weasley's, Lord Shacklebolt's, and his son Kingsley's faces they were all at least partly to blame. They lacked the will to do all that was necessary and had doomed innocents to suffer... "Should these people escape, even one of them, the blood of their victims will be partly on your hands." Harry said, to be rewarded by glares from said naive idiots. "Since so many of the Light Faction seem to go against me, I will no longer vote with it." Gasps of shock were heard from the Light Faction, but the Grey Faction were all smirking. "The Light Faction is useless, I had to set into motion a true defeat of the Dark Faction, by myself... you are all too naive and idealistic, and entirely too willing to let this wound fester. You're all content to accept the unstable victory and pass the burden onto the next generation... and speaking as part of that generation; I find you all pathetic and detached from reality." "Worst of all is Sirius Black... He fights and bleeds for the Light, abandoning even his own flesh and blood, and his loyalty was repaid in betrayal. The absolute worst of Voldemorts," exclamations of shock. "Oh, you f**king idiots grow a damn pair, you p***ies!" Harry said, angrily, causing Sirius to snicker. "As I was saying, the worst of his servants were given trials, but someone who's alleged betrayal was even remotely questionable wasn't... Do you know why, Light Faction? Because deep down your just as bigoted and discriminating as the Death Eaters." Here, Alexander Greengrass and his son and heir, and his granddaughter Daphne laughed, while several members of the Light Faction yelled insults at Harry. "Sirius, look at me," Harry said sternly, Sirius obeyed. "No matter what you do, no matter what sacrifices you make for the so-called Light, you will always be doubted and under suspicion... Because deep down they want you to be the villain and they want to be proven correct. They showed their true colors when they repaid your loyalty with betrayal, and not even Dumbledore spoke in your favor. You will always be an unmarked Death Eater to them, even in death they will question your loyalty, and even the most quiet of whispers, of lies about you supporting the Dark will sway them," Harry said, coldly. "For proof, look no further than their vehement denial of what I have said... Oh wait. There is none." Indeed, everyone was silent and watching Harry. None even tried denying it when Harry made that accusation against them, though that was due to being stunned into silence, but Harry had hoped for that result when he planned for this possibility. With no further business being raised, the Wizengamot meeting was adjourned and almost everyone began leaving, but Lords Greengrass and Davis discreetly got Harry's attention... They wanted him to align Grey and augment their factions power greatly, which Harry was already aware of and quite interested in... and Harry also suspected that Alexander wanted to strengthen this new alliance in other ways. "Ah, Hadrian," Alexander said, as Harry neared them. "I'd like you to meet my heir, and my granddaughter Daphne..." Harry nodded politely to them. "It seems you are in need of a faction and I'd like you to consider joining ours." "Oh? And what would be expected of me?" Harry asked. He didn't trust Alexander, he was far too skilled at politics and manipulation for Harry to currently tangle with. "Nothing more than what the Light expected of you." Alexander answered vaguely. "I never actually considered myself a part of that faction. I was quite happy to publicly humiliate them when they outlived their usefulness to me, which they did when they opposed my attempt to deal major damage to proven enemies. I actually 'forgot' to aid certain members of the Light Faction." Harry replied, observing the reactions of the Greengrass' and Lord Davis. They quickly realized that he was testing them. "None of the Grey faction are impoverished..." Alexander replied in amusement. "And we take a more realistic approach on traitors to Magical Britain, and we all voted in favor of your amendment." "Well, now that I know I won't have to aid people that I disdain... I admit that I'm quite interested in joining the Grey Faction." "Wonderful!" Alexander said. "To strengthen this alliance, I would like you to consider marrying a daughter of a member of the Grey Faction, or more than one of them." "Line Continuance or take them as a Lady of one of my houses?" Harry asked, not at all minding breeding their daughters for them, but reluctant to give them spies near him or weaken his bloodline. "I would like a Line Continuance option for Daphne and for you to take Astoria as your Lady Peverell or Emrys." "The Line Continuance option for your granddaughter is no problem, but House Emrys is already contracted to someone with the power to butcher your entire faction. For House Peverell, I would have to make sure she is capable of providing me with suitably powerful and intelligent heirs, and I would want to wait until she's seventeen before agreeing to that. I also intended on using the Mage Guild to meet prospective wives." Harry said in reply, and made his position clear without being overtly impolite. He wanted powerful and intelligent children and wanted to maximize the odds of success with a powerful and intelligent wife. Harry was thankful that magical strength was somewhat hereditary and two Mages could often spawn similarly powerful offspring. "Understandable," Alexander replied in understanding, though he wasn't all that pleased. He had only secured one of his granddaughters and his houses future, while impressive, it just wasn't enough for him. Fortunately, Augusta and Neville Longbottom were walking their way, and perhaps Alexander could dump Astoria off on little Neville. "Come to join the Grey Faction, too?" "Indeed," Augusta replied. "The Light Faction lacks the will to truly succeed and eradicate the threat... We both agree that their voting against this amendment represents a grave betrayal to ourselves, common sense, and all those died in the fight against Voldemort." She added, gesturing to Neville when she said 'we'. "With Hadrian's and House Longbottom's votes, the Grey Faction will have a massive advantage in voting power: thirty-nine votes. Convincing other Light houses to join us would give us even more power, the amendment was important since the Dark Mark is darkening." The Grey Faction began discussions to shore up the new alliance... Neville would be providing Tracey Davis with a Line Continuance option. All alliance members would take an inheritance test at Gringotts just to make sure they had all the votes they could. Harry would also be trying to subvert and bind Dark houses that want to become Grey or more powerful, but wasn't optimistic about his chances. They would all be trying to weaken the other factions and get more votes for the amendment, and when they succeeded, they would call an emergency session of the Wizengamot. But Harry also had other, secret plans, that he wouldn't be disclosing.